winx club: this is gonna be fun!
by BADExxxxxFOREVER
Summary: the winx and specialsists go on a vacation, they think it will be a relaxing magic free holiday, but when ogron and the wizerds of the black circle find out that the winx are without magic, they travel to spain kidnap stella and destroy the winx!
1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be fun!

It was 10 am at Alfea When Stella finally woke. She slowly made her way to Bloom and Flora's bedroom, to see everyone crowding around a small mirror. "Girls what's the rush". Yelled Stella. "It's the first day of summer break and were all going on a vacation with the Guys". Layla Yelled. "Oh no I forgot, Why didn't anyone wake me" Screeched Stella. "We tried, believe me Stell we tried" called Musa. After a very stressful hour and half everyone was ready and packed, when there was loud knock at the door. Stella opened it to see Brandon and the rest of the specialists. "Shnookums" screamed Stella leaping into Brandon's arms, nearly knocking him over. "How are you cupcake" Said Brandon sweetly making Stella Blush. "Much better now that you're here".

"Hey riven how have you been" asked Musa "I've been good" answered Riven

"Sky I'm so happy to see you". "You to"

"Hey Timmy" "what's up Tec."

"Nabu!" yelled Layla running toward him

"Hi Helia"

"So did you miss me honey bear" whispered Stella. Of course I did Stell. Said Brandon. Are you girls ready to go to Spain? Yeah! All the Winx said in unison.

Everyone got on the ship outside Alfea accept Stella. "Hey guy's, where's Stella" before anyone could respond, there was a crash. Instantly, everyone turned their heads to the entrance of Alfea were Stella lay sprawled on the floor under hundreds of bags.

Brandon ran over to help her get her bags into the ship. "Thanks Brandon"

It was a fun trip because everyone was exited and were telling each other what they were going to do when they got to Spain.

I'm going to explore all the wildlife around the hotel and the beach when we settle in, explained Flora.

I'm going to look for an open mic night at some bars, said Musa

Well I'm going to work on my tan in my brand new Victoria secret bikini! Shouted Stella. Everyone burst into a laughing fit, and Bloom playfully nudged Stella. "What did I say?" "Finally were here" yelled Riven kissing the ground.

Ok guy's lets go get settled in at the hotel over there, said Helia, pointing to the huge modern Building.

"WOW" they all said at the same time this is gonna be fun

* * *

><p>This room is amazing, its so big and cosy! squealed Stella.<p>

come on girls lets show Malaga that the winx club are here! Said Bloom.

stella of course took the longest to get ready, so the winx and specialists decided to see what was taking her so long. _Knock knock. _come in.  
>"Sweety are you ok in here" asked flora. yes i'm fine i just can't find my bubble gum pink towel to match my bikini! So i had to take all my stuff out of my bags.<br>wow stella, how mutch did you bring asked brandon. ah ha, found it. Ok im ready lets go, i'll clean up a bit when we get back.

when they all arrived at the beach the girls stripped of to reveal there swimwer underneath. WOW said the guys as the girls walked out of the changing booth.  
>Flora was wearing a ligh green spagetty strap bikini.<br>Layla wore a pink leopard print swimsuit.  
>Musa was wearing a red swimsuit with sparkles all over.<br>Bloom wore a light baby blue Bikini.  
>And Stella wore a bubble gum pink sparkly holterneck bikini.<p>

like it boys.

WOW!


	2. Chapter 2

"You girls look sooooo soooo soooo", Stuttered Brandon.  
>"Amazing, we know!" Finished Stella.<br>"Yeah!" Said the specialists in unison.  
>"Well what are we waiting for, let's go swim in the ocean." Squealed an exited Stella.<br>"yes let's go have some fun!" Said Flora.

"The water feels magical, it's so cool and fresh and clear." Said Bloom  
>"It's just like the water on Andros." Exclaimed Layla<br>"hey guys I'm gonna go sunbathe over there, anyone coming?" Shouted Stella  
>"Sure wait up Stella." Yelled Flora.<p>

Stella and Flora were lying on towels, putting on sun screen, while the rest of the Winx and Specialists were splashing around in the sea.

"Hmm I love sunbathing, lucky me, because as I am the fairy of the sun and the moon, I tan very easily". Explained Stella "So do you have any tips on how I can catch a tan?" Asked Flora. "yes if you spray lemon juice on your body and then spray a light coating of salt water on it, then it will look great." "OH thanks Stella do you want to go to the mini market and get some lemon's and then go to the ice cream stand and buy everyone something". Asked Flora. "Sure I'll go and get everyone's orders."

* * *

><p>Stella's p o v<br>"this is a big mini market!" "HA Stella you are so funny" Laughed Flora  
>"Ok, so we have the lemons, let's just have a look around the market and get some groceries." "Look, its Brandon's favourite chocolate from Eraklyon" "HHHHH OH NO." "What, what's wrong Stella." "I can't believe it, I totally forgot that its Brandon's birthday tomorrow!" "Stella how could you forget" "I know I know, I need to get him the perfect present. Do you think we should throw him a birthday party?" "That's a great idea, and tonight while he is asleep we can inform everyone on the plan, and while we're getting it set up, you and Bloom can get some presents from everyone, and hopefully be back in time for him to wake up, come down stairs, and have the best surprise party ever." "WOW Flora that was a mouthful!"<p>

Normal  
>"Stella we sure have a lot of bags, how are we supposed to hold the ice cream as well!" "Easy, you will have all the bags, and try not to trip over, and I will hold all the ice cream, can you do that Flora?" "I'll try, ooh my gosh there so heavy, screeched Flora as Stella handed the food filled bags.<p>

"Here you go guys, take them quick before I get hand freeze!" "STELLA everyone said"  
>Brandon gave her a hug, as if to say you're so crazy but that's what I love about you.<br>"Thanks for the ice cream Cupcake." "That's ok I don't mind paying for everyone, besides, my dad raised my weekly allowance by another 2million!"

Later when Brandon was asleep

"Ok guys you get all the food and party stuff, me, Bloom, Flora, Musa, Layla and Tecna will get the presents from us and when were done, you guys give us the party stuff and we will get it set up will you get the presents from you. Whispered Stella trying not to wake her boyfriend up.  
>"Ok Stella, let's do this!" whispered Sky<p>

At the midnight mall

"So I got Brandon's chocolate earlier but I don't know what else to get him, I just don't have a clue what guys like." "Well how about you get him some clothes or some high tops or converses." "Yes I'll get him some new high tops, His old addias ones are so worn out I'll get him a new pair of nike ones. And I could get him a new outfit and a signed football." "Stell that's perfect!" squealed Musa

"Guys Bloom just rung me to say there on her way so hurry, we need to finish getting the food." "Sky we just need to get the pizza and chips and then pick up the cake." Explained Timmy "Ok let's go pay then." I sure hope Brandon won't wake up before we get back. Thought Sky.

At the cake shop

"The cake looks amazing and I am so hungry" whispered Nabu  
>"there's the girls, come on let's give them the stuff"<br>"Hi guys, have you got everything?" asked Tecna "Yes so you take these bags and go back to the apartment and set up, while we get the presents from us." Said Riven " Ok bye"

* * *

><p>back at the apartment<p>

"Musa can you please pass me the balloon with Brandon's name on it." Whispered Stella, hoping that Brandon wouldn't wake up.

"Sure Stell, here." Said Musa handing it over to Stella "Tecna sweetie, why don't you put that computer down and help us decorate the apartment." Tecna took the advice that Flora gave her and picked up a colourful sign that said HAPPY BIRTHDAY 21st BIRTHDAY BRANDON!

"Huh i almost forgot, i need to call Roxy and invite her to the party!"  
>"I'll do it stella while you concentrate on putting the last couple of balloons" Whispered Layla<p>

"hello Roxy its Layla sorry to wake you but me and the girls wanted to invite you to Brandon's surprise birthday party in the morning, do you  
>think you will be able to attend"<p>

"Of course i will be able to come, i wouldn't miss a party for the world!"  
>"good do you think you could get here in about 20 minutes because Brandon will wake up soon, amd want everybody here."<p>

"Ok i will see you soon." said Roxy hanging up the phone

"Roxy is on her way so the guys better get off ther butts and hurry up" explaind Layla getting anxious

"Speak of the devals, there they are" said Musa pointing to the door where the specialsist were walking through.  
>Bloom was going crazy to try and stop herself from grabbing some of the food that was neatly laid out on the table!<p>

"you girls did a great job at decorating this place, it looks amazing". Said sky

"yeah for a dog"

"RIVEN"

"What, i was kidding!"

"Im here what did i miss" said Roxy out off breath"

"nothing yet"

"Stella go and get Brandon from his room while we hide"  
>"Ok, i can't wait to see his face when you yell Happy Birthday."<p>

Stella was nervosly walking up that stairs to Brandons room. "I hope he has a good day today"

"Brandon, Brandon wake up."  
>"Stella why are you waking me up so early"<br>"You didn't think i would forget your birthday now did you" stella said while giving him a quick peck peck on the cheek

"Thanks for remebering shnookums"  
>"Brandon come with me i have a surpise for you"<p>

Stella and Brandon were heading for the lounge were the others were.

* * *

><p><strong>Please reveiw xxxxxx <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

This is gonna be fun Chapter 3

"Stella where are we going?" "Hold on we're almost there"  
>"now open your eyes" Stella shouted. Brandon did what his girlfriend requested "HAPPY BIRTHADAY BRANDON!"<br>"WOW guys did you do all this for me" Brandon said while looking around the room at all the perfectly decorated walls and doors.

"We sure did and do you know why?" asked Layla  
>"why?"<br>"Because you're worth it" answered Stella giving Brandon a long meaningful kiss!

"Ok love birds, shall we get this party started!" Shouted Bloom  
>"finally I thought you'd never ask!" sarcastically said Riven<p>

Musa walked over to Stella's bright pink docking station and plugged in her IPod on full blast.  
>"Guys Do you wanna move this party to the beach later? Asked Tecna<br>"sure but first let's eat" everyone sat at the dinner table ready to eat after dancing. "Roxy Stella and Flora go get the drinks and Tecna Musa Layla gets the food, while me Nabu, Timmy, Sky and Riven will set the table" they did there thing at after a while they were all sat at the table munching on what looked like a huge pile of junk food!

Stella lifted her drink to her mouth but before she could take a sip of it a sharp pain shot through her head. "Ahhh" Stella screamed as her glass smashed on the floor." "Stella whats wrong?" asked Brandon concerned. "i don't no ahhhhh my head feels like its on fire." she said while gripping onto her temples.

Stella was panicking and Brandon gave her a hug to calm her down. She then started having a coughing fit.

"Stella breath try not to cough." said Brandon worried  
>"Huh it its gone" Whispered Stella as she took a bit of her pizza<p>

"Stella are you sure your ok, you almost choked yourself to death!" "Tec im fine its been happening alot lately, but it just goes ater a few minuits.  
>"don't you think you should see a docter about it"<p>

"thanks for the advise Roxy, but i will only go to the docter if it gets any worse, but for now lets just eat, im starved!"

At the beach:

The music was blazing from stella doking station on the beach. The Specialists were having a water fight in the sea, while the winx were peacfully sunbathing on the soft golden sand, taking in the sent of the warm fresh air.

"Come on Stella stop sunbathing we need to give Brandon his gifts now."

"ok ok but help me up!"  
>Bloom signaled for the guys to get out of the water for Brandon to open his gifts.<p>

Riven was the first to give Brandon is presant, it was a mini green Dager!

Thanks riven its my favroute coloure. (i couldnt think of what the others could have got him so i left it)

Finally it was Stella's turn, she handded him the chocolate first, And then she gave him the designer high tops.

"thanks Stell there great" he said giving her a kiss on the cheek. " i'm glad you like them, but i think im gonna go for a walk, i feel a little sick"  
>"be carefull ok" "ok brandon i'll be carefull"<p>

Stella's POV:

i give up hoping that i might stop feeling sick and slump down on a bench. i can hear a moter bike comeing my way, it stops in front of me and a boy gets of. his hair is short, dark and wavy. he looks so familier, then it hits me its my ex boyfriend josh!

"josh what are you doing here?" i say scared.

"well hello Stella, i have been looking for you. Oh no need to be frightened i won't hurt you. Well i might if you don't do what i want."

i can't believe they let him out of jail.

"What do you want?" i say angrily

"I want you to be my girlfriend again!" i start shaking now beacause i don't want him to beat me again like he did when we we're a couple.

"i will never be your girlfriend. i'm in love with someone else." i say truthfully

"Ahh yes Squire Brandon i new you hade your eye on him, but if you dont do this i may have to hurt him aswell."

"no you won't." i say as i slap him across the face and run back to the beach. it dosn't look like he is following me so i might just not mention it to the others incase it puts them in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>i havn't updated this story in a really long time but i want to finish it so please reveiw so i can continue xxxx<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for your review's I really appreciate them xxx**

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be fun chapter 4 <strong>

Brandon POV:

"Hey guys, is Stella back yet?" I ask Roxy and Flora as I hear the faint sound of high heels clicking as they make contact with the pavement, I instantly now who it is!

I can see her tiny figure come into view, I think to myself "_why is she running in high heeled wedge sandals!" _she stops in front of me and falls to her knees out of breath. I help her up and ask her why she was running.

"Oh I just felt like running, yah know cuz exercise is good for you, right Roxy?" she says panting.

"Not in heels!" everyone bursts out laughing at this comment.

"Oh well at least I didn't break one! So Timmy what do we have planned tonight?" she asks

"WE don't have anything planned but you and Brandon do!"

"Timmy what are you talking about?" she says blankly

"I mean you and Brandon are going out tonight. We already booked the table. You have to be there at 8:45." he explains

"WHAT I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" Stella shouts in my ear! She stars pacing up and down the beach.

"Don't worry Stella we will help you find something." she stops pacing and looks up at bloom and the others.

"What time is it." she says quickly pulling out her phone." Arrrr stupid phone won't turn on!" she starts jumping up and down.

"Whoa Whoa Stella calm down it's only 6:30." says Riven trying to make her stop worrying. It doesn't work though because as soon as he said that her head shot right up she looked furious!

"We need to leave right now!" she says taking Roxy and Bloom's arms and starts pulling them towards the hotel.

"You have like 2 hours!" I say

"BOYS DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW LONG IT TAKES FOR A GIRL TO GET READY DO THEY?" Stella explains to Roxy and she agrees. So me and the specialist just watch Stella run to the hotel in her heels. I'm surprised she hasn't tripped over. It's probably because she has had a lot of experience!

* * *

><p>Stella POV:<p>

I really can't breathe when I get back to my hotel room! I rush over to my closet and so do the girls, it's like there is a tornado in my room, there's clothes flying everywhere!

This goes on for about 10 minutes.

"AHHHH I found something Stella" shouts Layla

I turn to look at what she has in hear hands and I find the dress Josh gave me when we were going out. I have never worn it but it's really beautiful. It was purple and it had a tight corset kind of top half of the dress and the bottom part was light and floaty. The hem was just above my knee.

I walk out of the bathroom to show everyone what it looks like. I notice their mouths dropping open so I speak up. "So what do you think should I wear it?"

"OMG of course you should were it Stella you look so hot!" says Musa excitedly

"You look beautiful." Says flora sweetly while smiling at me

"I need shoes and jewelry." I say urgently

Bloom Roxy and Tecna start rummaging around in my shoe closet .Suddenly out of nowhere a pink pair of heels hit my head! "OW BLOOM!" I say in pain

"Oh sorry Stell, I found a pair of shoes that might look good with your dress. She says handing me a pair of silver court heels.

"Thanks there perfect, but don't change the subject bloom!" I put on my heels and walk over to my mirror to reapply my makeup when I find my forehead bleeding.

"How am I going to cover this up?" flora and Layla rush over and grab a wet cloth from the bathroom and start to gently dab away the blood that is now dripping down the side of my eye and making its way to my mouth.

It hurts a lot but I don't want to be a wimp so I flinch instead of scream.

"Ok Stell the blood has gone but we need to cover it up with concealer and then foundation." Says flora

They all finish applying my make up, and we find some simple bracelets and a necklace to put on before we walk out the apartment locking the door behind us.

We slowly walk along the beach to the marina were we meet the specialists.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok this chapter is a bit short but the next one will be longer and will get exiting. Please review and I will update. xxxx <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for months but I have a reason. I had almost finished the next chapter when my laptop broke, 3 TIMES! And then I went abroad for 2 weeks. When I got home my laptop was fixed and I could type up the chapter AGAIN! Anyway hope you enjoy this chap! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be fun chapter 5<strong>

Bloom: POV

I can't help but think something's wrong with Stella, I mean she has been acting really weird ever since earlier today when she randomly decided to go jogging in heels!  
>She just looks so sad. Actually she looks more like she's seen a ghost! I notice she puts on a fake smile when she sees Brandon. She holds his hand waiting for him to finish his conversation with Timmy, Helia and Sky.<p>

I know she's hiding something and I'm going to find out.  
>"Stell come here." I motion her forward.<p>

"Why? We're just about to go." She looks up at me with a startled expression.

"I know but just come here a sec." she rolls her eyes but obeys.

I put my hand around her shoulder and ask her in a soft voice "What's going on with you?"

"What do you mean?" She asks innocently.

"I mean you have been acting weird ever since you came back from your walk earlier."

"Oh, it's nothing I'm just really tired and my throat hurts." I guess that's true but I still think she's hiding something.

"Stella I want you to know that if anything is bothering you then you can always tell me. I will always be here for you, and so will all the girls.

"I know, but Bloom I'm fine honestly."

"Okay. Have fun. " I give a big hug and she grabs Brandon's hand once again.

* * *

><p>Stella: POV<p>

God am I really that obvious! I guess I should just forget about Josh, I doubt he will find me again anyway. I just make conversation with my boyfriend.

It only took us 2 minutes to walk to the restaurant.

"Wow Timmy really hooked us up, this place is amazing!" I say as we take our seats.

"So, Happy Birthday Brandon, How does it feel to be 18?"

"It feels weird; you know I'm an adult now."

"Yeah and you're dating a teenager. God I wish I was 18 now!"

"You will be in a few months."

"Yeah and you better get me an awesome Birthday present." He chuckles and I give him a kiss.

We stare at the menu for like 10 minutes deciding what to eat, it all sounds so good.

"Have you decided what you would like to eat ma'am?"

"Yes."

I look up at the waiter and my eyes widen. There Standing before me is the cruel face of my ex.

"Oh my god, Josh!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was even shorter than the last chapter! I'm really sorry I totally forgot that I said this was going to be longer, and it ended up being extremely short. But I hope you guys liked it and ah please review! :D xxxxxx <strong>


End file.
